


A Friend and a Feline

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Prompto tries to rescue a cat in order to cheer up Noctis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_piggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/gifts).



Noctis was brooding again. Prompto could see the signs: the closed-off expression (not that he often showed much feeling anyway), the vague and preoccupied responses, and the overall grim air oozing off of the frowning teenager.

Prompto sighed, kicking at a pebble as he strolled down the street. Maybe it had something to do with the king. Noct had been grumbling about him yesterday, hadn’t he?

_What to do…_

His friend clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk. He probably wouldn't be responsive to anything Prompto did.

A noise to his right pulled him out of his distraught thoughts. A… tree? Trees didn’t meow. Cats meowed. Prompto craned his neck upward to find a small black cat peering down at him from one of the branches.

“Hey… how’d you get up there?”

No response. Not that he’d been expecting any, of course. It was a cat.

A cat. Noctis loved cats.

Prompto grinned up at the feline and walked up to the trunk of the tree. “Uh… stay right where you are, okay?”

He considered the relatively smooth bark and sighed lightly. Trees were easy, right? He could totally climb a tree.

* * *

 

Prompto wasn’t answering his phone. Noctis pocketed the device and crossed his arms. Usual time, usual place. Where the hell was he?

He exhaled. Maybe he’d been too harsh or something today? He’d certainly been too distracted to notice. Too distracted to notice that... Prompto had been trying to cheer him up, hadn’t he?

He’d…have to apologize. Somehow.

“Hey, Noct!”

Noctis looked up to see Prompto jogging toward him, waving an arm. “Hey.”

“Sorry I’m late. I, um, wasn’t sure if you’d still want to hang out,” Prompto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course I would,” Noctis frowned. Were those...scratches on his upper arm? “What happened to you?”

“Huh?” Prompto caught what he was looking at, and an embarrassed flush rose in his cheeks. “Oh, that. It’s nothing!”

“Right.” Noctis held out his hand, and Prompto sighed and extended his left arm so that Noctis could get a closer look.

Claw marks? They weren’t _too_ bad, but… “Did you get in a fight with a cat or something?” he asked, letting go of the arm.

“Well,” Prompto hesitated, “kind of.”

At Noctis’s continued staring, he caved. “There was this cat stuck up on a tree, and I know you like cats, so…”

... **_Oh._ ** He opened his mouth, only to close it again. He was... Prompto was…

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured, and Prompto canted his head.

“What?”

Noctis cleared his throat, swallowing back a sudden swell of affection for his best friend. “I said, “We’d better get these scratches cleaned up.” Let’s go find Ignis.”

After studying him for a second, Prompto laughed. “Sure. Whatever you say. What about the cat?”

“It can get down on its own.”

Prompto hummed, falling into step beside him. “It was black, you know. Your favorite color!” he declared, slapping him on the back.

“Shut up,” Noctis grunted, hastening his steps. Prompto matched his pace and slung an arm around his shoulders, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an actual mess i'm sorry


End file.
